Sparkling
by Dawn Zabini
Summary: Miral Paris at the SFAcademy... oh my Q :) Chapter Two now up!!
1. Chapter One

  
hi! just to set things straight, this one is NOT connected to my other Voy-stories... just in case you wondered.   
I wrote it quite some time ago, just made some minor changes.   
uhm... thanks to Lt. Torres for asking me to update and post new stuff :)   
Disclaimer: all characters u recognise from the StarTrek-verse belong to the StarTrek guys. characters like Cameron are mine ;) 

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo 

**_Sparkling_**

There was a loud peeping-noise. Automatically the auburn-haired girl slammed her hand on the bedside table, sending   
the chronometer flying on the floor. She groaned. 

Her father had given it to her on her 10th birthday. It was a replica of a 20th century alarm-clock, only that it didn't   
require "batteries". She didn't know why she had brought it along to the academy –probably sentimentality. 

She got up slowly and stumbled over to the bathroom. After the sonic shower –she was now to some degree awake-   
she got dressed and picked up the chronometer. 

She had just finished her bowl of fruit salad when the door swished open and a tall girl in hotpants and sweater entered.   
"Good Morning" the girl greeted her cheerfully. "Owww... Cameron! Please... not so loud!" she yawned. "How can you   
be so ... awake at this time of the night?!" The blonde frowned. "Miral... it's 8 am." Miral nodded feverently. "See, nearly   
night. And you are all... bright and shiny. That's not normal!" she yawned again. "Well, I wasn't out of bed half the night!"   
The older girl chided her. "So what?" Miral glared at her friend. "I did my homework, went to a party and had some fun!"   
Cameron sighed.   
"Miral... It's alright to have fun and everything, but all you do is party! You do as little as possible for your classes. Your   
grades are a catastrophe." Miral stood up abrubtly. " In Q's name! Don't chicken. She looked at her friend annoyedly.   
"Well, then what do your parents think about this?" Cameron asked defensively. 

But Miral had already gathered up her pads and was at the door. "I am sooo sorry Cam, but I have to go now if I don't   
want to be late for 'Theory on Warp Technologie'." she smiled sweetly and was gone. 

Cameron sighed and shook her head. She really liked her quarter-klingon roommate, but sometimes the 17-years old was   
driving her nuts. Miral was probably the most intelligent person in her age-class, yet most of her fellow cadetts and   
teachers were convinced she was sort of stupid, simply because she was such good an actress. 

The girl skipped more classes than she attended; within the last 10 month she had been nearly thrown out of the academy   
not less than four times. The only reason she hadn't been expelled, were her grades in the four examinations which had   
followed the warnings. In each of the tests she had received top marks, even though she hadn't learned for them at all. 

Cameron wondered oftentimes why her friend behaved like she did, but she hadn't found it out – yet.   


OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo   
hope you liked it... I'll update ASAP. ~lys   
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
_Hey!_   
_I'm soooo sorry I didn't update earlier! I had already finished the 2nd chapter and then decided to change some things..._   
_anway, here we go. Thanks to those who were as kind as to review, you are GREAT! Now, let's start with the story, shall we?_   
_Oh, and please **review!!**_

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong to Q, the others are invented by me. Any resemblance to any living or   
dead persons is totally unintentional. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**_Sparkling - Chapter 2_**   
_ **by lys**_

"Cadet Thomas"   
Miral sat up as if stuck by lightning. "Yes Sir?" she smiled at her 'artificial intelligence'-instructor. 

"Would you be as kind as to answer my question, Cadet?" The middle-aged woman looked at the girl expectantly.   
"Well..." Miral's voice trailed off. "Could you maybe repeat the question? The acoustics in here are quite bad."   
She looked at the woman, smiling her most innocent smile. "Indeed." was the sarcastic reply. "Well, I asked what you   
do if a CP3 is not working after you have installed the cerebral cortex?" 

Miral looked at her dead-pan. "I kick it?" Her fellow students started giggling, but were stopped by their Professor's sharp   
words. "No. Mr. Cartright?"   
The lesson went on and Miral once more settled down in her chair comfortably - if that was possible - and yawned. It   
was her third and thankfully last lesson for that day. And because it was a friday it was also basically weekend, the best   
time of the week. 

Ten minutes later the instructor dismissed them, not before giving them tons of homework to do over the weekend. 

Slipping out of the classroom before she could get an extra homework for her dozing-off, she found herself standing in   
the comforting warmth of the afternoon sun. As she reached the corner, Savio Albert, a boy from her class, walked up to   
her. "Hi Sav," she greeted him. "What's up?" The brown haired boy smiled at her smugly. "I got an 'A' on my   
warp-technology project!" 

"Hey, that's great!" Miral said warmly. Savio was what could be considered as one of her closets friends at the academy.   
He was only a year older than herself and thought of as a genius by the teachers. He was not bragging about his excellent   
grades but really a nice guy and liked by almost everyone. 

"So what about you? What did you get?" He asked her curiously. She was about to reply that she had not as much as   
handed the project in, when she heard someone call her name. "Miral?" 

Turning around she saw a man with pepper-and-salt hair and a tattoo over his left brow walking towards her. "If that's not   
little Miral" the man said, smiling at her. "Your parents must be proud you are at the academy now!" He wore black pants   
and a brown shirt and, for a man his age, looked quite handsome. _Do you know him?_ Sav mouthed, as he saw the puzzled   
expression on Miral's face. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" she asked the man in turn. "Oh, of course. I should have   
known you would not remember me. You were four or five when we last met." For a moment he seemed to be lost in memory.   
"I'm a friend of your parents. My name is Chakotay." Besides her, Miral heard Savio gasp.   
"Of course! You were the first officer of the _Voyager_! You-" 

"Savio!" Miral glared at her friend. "Your psychology class is about to start. You better get on your way." 

He shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not due for another ten minutes, I-" 

"S a v i o ! Go. Now!" Miral replied sharply. The boy looked at his friend with a stunned expression. "Ok. No reason to   
start shouting!" He looked at her with confusion all over his face. "See you later I guess. Sir, it has been an honor meeting   
you!" he said to Chakotay and left without looking at Miral at all. 

Chakotay had watched the scene quite puzzled and was even more so as Miral now turned to him. "What do you want?"   
she inquired hostilely. Seeing his stunned expression she continued. "You see, I do not know you. If you want to talk or anything   
you better go, see my parents. But. leave. me. alone!" She started walking away.   
"Cadet!" she turned around annoyedly. "Miral... what is the problem? If you do not wish to talk to me then that is sad, but I   
can accept it. I would like to know why, though." He looked at her questioningly. "Leave. Me. Alone!" she repeated.   
"I can order you to do it," he replied calmly. "You what?!" A furious yelp escaped her lips. 

He smiled and shook his head. 

"What are you smiling at?" Miral asked, irritation in her voice. "You reminded me of your mother. B'El-" Miral now stood   
mere inches away from him. "Don't say a word," she said, the threat in her voice quite obvious. She took a step back,   
aware of the glances they were getting from other cadets and officers. "I am a normal girl and I want to be left alone.   
Is that so hard to understand?" her voice was now barely above a whisper. She turned around and walked away, leaving   
the man, who had held her in his arms when she was a child, looking after her, dumfounded. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End of Chapter Two ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_So, what do you think? Please review! ~lys_   
  
  
  
  



End file.
